Teleporter and Speedster
by Mrs Fandom
Summary: Before the Twins, there was Helena Klaue, the first enhanced. Teleportation and a telepath. Never truly loved by her father and only by his crew, just a average night for picking up dinner, Helena meets Wanda and Pietro. Will Helena and Pietro get together or will his thirst for revenge tear them away
1. Chapter 1

So you've heard about the Maximoff twins being experimented on, which made them enhanced? Guess they forgot about me, Helena. I was the first one since my father didn't give two shits about me, his crew though cared. As I was saying though when Strucker finished experimenting on me, I was left with powers. Telepath and teleportation, comes in handy every now and then, especially when getting the crew dinner.

"Hey dad sorry I'm late, I got the crew their dinners." I stopped short almost dropping the eight pizza boxes, when I saw my father was not alone.

"Ah thank you Helena. These children won't be here for much longer." Oh how I wish that were true.

" I'm Helena, nice to meet you Wanda and Pietro. " I stuck out my hand but only Wanda tentivley took it.

"How do you know our names?" said Wanda.

"The joys of being a telepath, also," I teleported next to Pietro, "a teleport."

"Please Helena don't tease our guests." My father warned. I went back to his side. I tuned out the conversation between him and Wanda, Pietro just stared at me.

'Another experiment ffrom Strucker. There's no other explanation.' His thoughts even had an accent.

'But of course Pietro. What else do you expect?' I smirked at him since he looked at me in shock.

"I'm sorry to ask but how does your daughter have these powers?" Pietro asked my father. Ulysses looked at me and I shrugged.

"I sold her to Baron Strucker for at least about ten thousand dollars. Strucker needed a test subject before hand so he would know it would work. Helena came back within half a year and besides her toxic green eyes was the same. She then performed her abilities to the crew since, I'll be honest, didn't care about her." He said. The twins looked at me with astonishment.

"It's true. This man never cared for me, until now of course to feed the crew and steal. I do not care for the stealing." I said, "Father I'm going to leave now since I have no purpose besides being eye candy to this young man here." At that point Pietros ears turned red and he looked down at Wandas eyes.

"Goodbye Helena. I hope to see you again soon." Wanda said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too Wanda, Pietro." At that I teleported into my room, far away from my father and his crew. I fell into my gaming chair, tied my electric blue hair up in a bun and turned on the TV. Being bored was not a fun past time. News was all about things being stolen and a few casualties which is disheartening. Breaking news though made me tense, Hulk was on a rampage. I was too tense to teleport to Wakanda to help, I was glued to my chair. I will admit and kept this secret to my father, I admire Tony Stark and the Avengers. I prayed almost every night that I would be recruited but why would they take me. I'm useless only good at teleporting and telepathy. I turned off the news and stared into empty space. I had a feeling someone needed me and I only hoped it wasn't my dad or the crew for once. I closed my eyes, concentrated on that person and poof I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Helena Klaue

Age: 20

Height: 5'5

Weight: 130lbs

Eye Color:Acid Green

Hair Color: Originally chesnut, turned electric blue

Father: Ulysses Klaue

Mother: ? most likely deceased or file has been destroyed

Other Family: N/A

Pets: Mochi

Bought from Ulysses for $20,000 for test subject

Survived or Not : Lived

Duration of stay: 6 months

Conclusion: Enhanced

Helena POV

So who needed my help? Who actually thought of me so hard for me to hear? I heard a string being taunt and felt a sharp point at my back.

"Don't move." The voice behind me said.

"I am not armed nor do I care to engage in battle. I was simply called upon." I turned to see Hawkeye, one of the Avengers.

"Are you an Enhanced? Created by Strucker?" He didn't lower his bow.

"Sadly yes but I do not want to be against the Avengers. You need help." I said with my arms in front to show I am harmless. Thankfully that helped, he lowered his bow and I then heard the infamous Iron Mans jets.

"Well shit he's gonna be real surprised when he gets a load of me." I said to myself smiling. Tonys helmet was off and he saw me.

"Helena? Helena Klaue? What the hell happened to you?" He asked with a scowl.

"You know my father Tony, always wanting more money." I held out my arms since I remember the last time I saw him I was a little girl and adored him like a brother though he always called me a pest.

"Strucker made you an Enhanced?" His eyebrows knitted. I rolled my eyes and just walked ahead.

"Tony, don't say one more word until you all are safe. Do you have a safe house?" I asked the two. Hawkeye nodded and left for the Quinjet. Tony just stood there.

"You thought of me didn't you Ton? Was worried your little pest was still alive?" I asked.

"I thought Ultron or one of your fathers crew got a hold of you…couldn't shake the thought."

"Well you now know I am a telepath, I can sense anyone who is in need of my help and I teleport so no matter how far I am. I will be there." I said. I felt his arm go around my shoulders leading me to the Quinjet. No words were exchanged, not that they were needed. Inside the jet I saw the other Avengers, in a daze, a couple still fear filled there eyes. I went to Hawkeye who was getting ready for take off.

"What? Who did this sir?" I asked formally since I didn't know his name.

"Two Enhanced. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. She has the power to munipulate the minds and show them their fear or an illusion of what was supposed to be. He is a fast little bastard." He smirked at the last statement though the smirk held no humor.

"I only just met them a few hours ago. Neither attacked myself nor my father while I was present. But then again, a small battle was engaged on the ship wasn't there? That's why no one came to my room. " I said to him.

"Did you see Ultron? That A.I monster?" He asked.

"No but-" I was cut off. "I pray for a small lady like you, you never meet him. He's worse than anybody you would know." I nodded and went to sit next to Captain America. The jet was quiet, besides the breathing and hearing faintly of another woman in the backround, I wish I could've given comfort but none was being given.

Pietros POV

I watched as she talked to Stark. She knew him. It was already making my blood boil, her smile to him makes it worse. To know she is associated to him, it made any kind of attraction I had for her vanish. She let him take her to the jet. She was a lost cause.

Wandas POV

'You shouldn'tve done that Wanda.' I heard Helenas thoughts.

'You have no idea what Stark has done to my family.' I angrily thought to her.

'You do realize that Tony didn't have any idea to the making of weapons do you. To be used against helpless countries wasn't in his agenda. That was his fathers legacy and his associate was the one who decided where the bombs were to go off.' I heard her in a calming way. I saw flashes of her being with Tony as his father was talking with this associate. She was speaking the truth but it was too hard for me to swallow.

'We'll have to fight you now. You are with the Avengers, you are our enemy.' I said to her.

'Then fight we shall but I wish not to put any harm to either of you…espicially Pietro. I saw his mind already of his attraction to me, how odd I am, how truthful I can be. But if I need to fight, then we shall.' I heard nothing after that. I felt my brother next to me, I felt his anger towards the other Enhanced that should've been with us. More for him though.

"She spoke with me. She has shown and spoke me the truth but even so, we will have to fight her. She, even in the short amount of time she was with us, is fond of you. She doesn't wish to cause us harm but if we need to fight we shall." I told him.

"What truth? That Stark was innocent?! Those are lies! Trying to persuade you to think she would ever be on our side." The venom in his voice dripped. I closed my eyes and tried to send her a picture of how much now my dear brother wanted nothing more than to see her dead.

'Death I see, but it will not occur for me. He wants to see my demise, he better be the one then to kill me since I won't let anyone else do so. Not even you Wanda.' I heard her eerily calm voice in my head.

It has been a very long time since I felt this…pure fear.

She's more than what she is.

And that makes it all the more terrifying.


End file.
